


birds in the heavens know i love you

by Evelniss12



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up Together, How Do I Tag, Post-Book 3: Mockingjay, Pre-Epilogue Mockingjay
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelniss12/pseuds/Evelniss12
Summary: Después de 8 años, por fin me animé a escribir mi primer fanfic everlark tras haber leído la precuela de los juegos del hambre!Solo momentos entre Katniss y Peeta después de los hechos de Sinsajjo y pre-epilogo porque los quiero demasiado y quiero que sean felices. Así que puedes leer si solo quieres algo soft/comfort de ellos creciendo juntos tras la guerra.¿Este fanfic podría considerarse parte de mi terapia? Sí.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	birds in the heavens know i love you

**Author's Note:**

> Solo quiero agradecer a Tatiana porque nunca antes había compartido con nadie el amor que le tenía a los fanfics everlark. ¡Gracias por animarme y compartir conmigo esos prompts del generador para fanfics!
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutes, porque puse todo mi corazón en esto jajaja

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Peeta regresó al Distrito 12; seis meses que implicaron días cortos y noches largas, anhelos callados o resignación ruidosa, días malos y otros un poco mejores. Algunos días ni siquiera era capaz de escapar de la seguridad falsa que me otorgaba el sofa de mi casa o me perdía en mis pensamientos durante horas viendo el lavaplatos de la cocina, otros Peeta se encerraba en su estudio de arte y yo no sabría nada de él hasta al día siguiente, cuando se apareciera para la hora del almuerzo, con marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos en señal de que había pasado por uno de aquellos momentos difíciles donde no sabía que era real o falso y el sueño nunca llegaba. Algunos días eran buenos y ambos apartábamos un tiempo exclusivo juntos durante la cena o el almuerzo; yo salía a cazar al bosque que permanecía siempre verde y Peeta horneaba para nosotros y la gente del 12 encargada de la reconstrucción del distrito.

Hubo momentos incluso que nos permitimos pequeños gestos de afecto entre nosotros; algo tan simple como tomarse las manos por unos segundos al momento de despedirnos, o abrazos cortos que descongelaban la tristeza. Pero existía ese miedo entre Peeta y yo, ese pánico a arruinar la pequeña rutina conjunta que con mucho esfuerzo habíamos creado, y los besos y el compartir cama parecían cosas peligrosas que podrían acabarlo con todo. 

A pesar de ello, en ese tiempo quedó claro para ambos que nos extrañábamos mucho y deseábamos la compañía del otro. Tal vez no de una forma romántica, o al menos eso pensaba, pero saber que uno estaría ahí para para el otro hacía que los días fueran un poco más fáciles de sobrellevar.

La primera crisis que tuvo Peeta en la cual yo estuve presente fue 4 meses después de que regresó del Capitolio. Sabía que no era la primera desde que había llegado, pero si la primera en la que yo me vi inevitablemente expuesta a las acciones que podían o no provocar el veneno de las rastrevíspulas en él. Aquel día Peeta había pasado un par de horas antes del almuerzo para verificar que yo ya había salido de cama y me había dado un baño. Después de nuestra inspección mutua para verificar que ambos estuviéramos bien, nos sentamos en la mesa rectangular de la cocina, Peeta a la cabecera y yo a su lado. Usualmente solo nos quedábamos en un cómodo silencio mientras Peeta colocaba en la mesa bollos de queso recién horneados para mí porque, a pesar de todo, él sí recordaba que eran mis favoritos. 

Esa vez fue distinto. La poca gente del 12 que había sobrevivido al bombardeo, después de los segundos juegos en el Vasallaje, estaban regresando a estas tierras quemadas hasta los cimientos, porque sorprendentemente podíamos seguir llamando este lugar "hogar". Y sí, me incluía en ese grupo de gente sin nada que consideraban el 12 lo único que realmente les quedaba o querían verdaderamente. Peeta se miraba un poco disperso mientras me comentaba los avances de restauración que la gente del 12, y gente de otros distritos que habían llegado a ayudar, estaban haciendo en la plaza y en diferentes zonas que de poco a poco dejaban de ser escombros y restos de cuerpos calcinados abandonados por ahí. 

Días anteriores había dicho que planeaba reconstruir la panadería de sus padres, yo no respondí, pero saqué coraje de algún punto desconocido dentro de mí y lo abracé. Él me devolvió el abrazo un poco dudoso y eso fue todo, pero no era una actuación por parte de ninguno de los dos, fue un abrazo largo pero sincero y yo realmente estaba contenta por saber que estaba dando pequeños pasos para recuperarse a sí mismo del Capitolio. 

Pero en aquel momento en que parecía que se estaba alejando de mí, detuvo su relato repentinamente, se paró y jaló la silla donde antes estaba sentado para sujetarla con notaria fuerza por el respaldo como si fuera un escudo contra mí. O una forma de evitar que dirigiera sus manos directo a mi cuello para impedir que el aire llegase a mis pulmones.

—Katniss —habló con una voz que parecía haberse puesto ronca tras gritar en medio de una tormenta donde los rayos y los trueno no le dejaron ser escuchado y la mirada baja, rehuyendo de mí—. Necesito que te vayas. Ahora.

Y por supuesto yo me fui. Lo abandoné justo ahí en mi cocina para que lidiara con la realidad y los recuerdos falso por sí mismo, como aquella vez en nuestros primeros juegos cuando los mutos nos seguían y yo salí corriendo directo a la Cornucopia, sin pensar en Peeta y su pierna herida. Porque nunca fui nadie decente, y mi supervivencia al parecer siempre iría primero. 

Me fui todo el resto del día al bosque, o más bien hui al único lugar donde sabía que podría perderme y nadie encontrarme nunca. Recolecté 2 docenas de fresas, cacé tres conejos y un ave silvestre demasiado flaca como para sacar algún plato de carne completo con ella. Fue una caza bastante floja, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer mientras trataba de no pensar en cómo dejé a Peeta. Otra vez. En el momento en el que la tarde resultaba muy calurosa como para seguir en movimiento, me recosté en el tronco frondoso de un árbol y tomé una siesta bastante tranquila, sin pesadillas de niños perdidos o mutos. Desperté media hora antes de la puesta del sol cuando mi estómago rugió en señal de que no había comido nada en el día, aparte de dos bollos de queso que alcancé a disfrutar antes que todo pasara; el clima estaba un poco más fresco y las hojas de los árboles susurraban mientras el ligero viento las mecía. Todo indicaba un lugar donde la muerte nunca llegaría a visitar. 

Me levanté sintiéndome mareada, tomé mi arco y mi pobre botín de cacería y me dirigí al límite del distrito marcado por la valla nunca electrificada y que ahora estaba caída en algunos espacios. Desde que pasó la guerra, y un día que Sae la Grasienta me obligo a levantarme de mi casi lecho de muerte que resultaba mi cama para ir a cazar, decidí que era absurdo dejar mi arco en el antiguo escondite de mi padre, así que lo llevaba a casa y lo dejaba en un lugar del recibidor donde podría verlo si necesitaba recordarme a mí misma que estaba viva y que aun podía disparar mis flechas en un lugar donde los recuerdos oscuros no me perseguirían del todo.

Llegué a casa con el atardecer ya a mis espaldas y una tonalidad naranja pintando el cielo antes de que la noche diera lugar. No esperaba encontrar a Peeta en mi casa, pero ahí estaba él con sus rizos rubios y sus ojos azules de aspecto cansado. Me pregunté si así se vería mi mirada, derrotada, pero con un rayo casi imperceptible de esperanza. 

No había puesto abajo mi arco cuando se acercó a recibirme y, con una voz suave que indicaba que era el Peeta del pasado otra vez, dijo:

—Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso —su rostro volteó hacía un lado con nerviosismo y cuando sus ojos por fin alcanzaron los míos, vi una pena profunda que hizo que algo en mi pecho temblara—. Realmente lo siento.

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de levantar la comisura derecha de mi boca en un miserable intento de sonrisa. Realmente nunca fui la mejor con las palabras, nada de lo que dijera podría alcanzar por completo a Peeta para borrar ese sentimiento de culpa dentro de sí. Así que solo actué y reaccioné. 

Levantando el pequeño saco de lona con fresas, respondí:

—Te traje fresas —las palabras casi se pierden en el silencio de la noche, pero Peeta me dio una de sus sonrisas de antes y se acercó para tomar el saquito que le ofrecía.

—Hice más bollos de queso —dijo—. Creo que con las fresas y la leche que trajo Sae ayer podríamos tener una buena cena.

Y sin más palabras o disculpas, nos sentamos a la mesa a disfrutar de la comida y la compañía del otro. 

La siguiente vez que presencié el inicio de uno de sus flashbacks fue dos semanas después del primero. Era casi el mismo escenario, pero esta vez desde el comienzo pude leer las señales que me indicaban que Peeta no era él mismo, sino esa versión secuestrada del Capitolio. Y esa vez quería que las cosas fueran diferentes, o al menos lo intentaría. 

Era media mañana, estábamos almorzando una sopa de faisán que Sae preparó con una de las presas de mis cazas de días anteriores y había llevado a mi casa hacía unos 15 minutos. Y en un instante que rompió la tranquilidad de la comida, Peeta dejó la cuchara de su sopa aun lado del tazón y apretó sus manos en puños encima de la mesa, su vista estaba fija en algún lugar que escapaba de mi percepción.

—¿Snow bombardeo el 12, matando a casi todos en el distrito, real o no? —Ni de lejos era la primera vez que usaba el juego del "real o no" desde su regreso para aclarar sus dudas y recuerdos brillantes, pero normalmente me hacía preguntas sobre nuestra infancia; el nombre de algún profesor, cómo se llamaban las personas de su grupo de amigos, qué negocios estaban alrededor de la vieja panadería. También hacía preguntas sobre mí; si me gustaba el estofado de cordero, si alguna vez hablé con él antes de los juegos, qué edad tenía cuando mi padre me enseñó a cazar. Eran preguntas que sí podía responder sin paralizarme por el miedo.

—Real —dije en un intento de que la voz no se me quebrara—. Lo hizo después de que volará el campo de fuerza en la arena del Segundo Vasallaje con mi flecha electrificada...Tú familia no logró escapar. En realidad, solo pudieron escapar algunas 900 personas.

Y ya está. Lo había dicho, pero no había liberado esa presión de miedo en mi pecho. Peeta seguía apretando los puños con notoria fuerza sin señales de reaccionar con violencia. Quizá sería así; en su intento de controlar sus recuerdos, en esa falsa calma, se lanzaría a acabar conmigo de una vez por todas. 

Pero no hui. Tal vez fue algo muy arriesgado y tonto, pero, maldición, Peeta valía el riesgo. 

—Katniss, por favor —sus ojos azules sufrían y todo ese dolor me alcanzó cuando me dirigió la mirada—. Necesito que te vayas. No sé hasta donde soy capaz de controlarme.

—Me quedo aquí —quise tomar una de sus manos, pero no me atreví. A pesar de lo inestable de la situación, no aparté mis ojos de los de él—. Me quedo aquí contigo, quieras o no.

Peeta se miraba sorprendido y más como aquel chico que declaró su amor por mí en nuestros primeros juegos. Entonces se quebró; lágrimas amargas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Peeta cuando lloraba no hacía ruiditos ahogados con la boca como yo, su llanto era dolorosamente silencioso. 

—Quiero creer que estoy bien —habló con voz rota—. El doctor Aurelius dijo que estoy mejor y que parte de mi terapía te incluía a ti, Katniss.

Entonces fui yo la sorprendida, ya que esa última confesión no me la esperaba. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que tal vez el doctor Aurelius recomendaba a Peeta en sus sesiones por teléfono, vaga porque con mucho trabajo me concentraba yo en las mías, pero no fui capaz de reconocer el impacto de mi papel en la recuperación de Peeta hasta en ese momento. 

Peeta continuó con aspecto abatido y las lágrimas que no se detenían: 

—Pero no sé hasta donde puedo llegar sin perder el control. No sé cuánto puedo apoyarme en ti sin cansarte, sin hacerte sentir obligada a ayudarme —temblaba al otro lado de la mesa y viéndolo así; un chico de 19 años sin memorias ni familia, sin nadie más en el mundo que yo, otra chica rota, fue como despertar de una pesadilla—. Me siento tan confundido, Katniss.

Sin quererlo, le estaba haciendo daño a Peeta otra vez. Daño porqué él tenía muchas dudas, pero a la vez tenía miedo de molestarme o hacerme sentir mal; porque para él mi bienestar seguía estando en primer lugar en su lista. ¿Cómo había dicho Haymitch una vez? ¿Qué ni viviendo cien vidas merecería a Peeta? Tal vez, pero nunca fui una persona que soñaba con lo que pudo ser, aunque no podría decir que no había nada de lo que me arrepintiese. Así que reaccioné y actué. Otra vez. Y esa vez sí estaría para Peeta.

Lo que hice a continuación no fue para mí, sino para él. Y cuando me levanté de la silla y llegué a posicionarme detrás suyo, estando él aun sentado, no lo tomé en mis brazos como a un muto del capitolio, sino como una presa herida. No, tampoco como una presa. Lo abracé por detrás y acaricié sus rizos rubios como lo harías con una persona, como lo harías por un chico por el que te preocupas. Porque sí que me preocupa por Peeta Mellark, y sí de alguna forma de mi dependía su bienestar, estaba segura de que podría sacar de algún lado la delicadeza para confortarlo como él me confortaba a mí.

Cuando me acerqué se tensó y temí que tal vez mi gesto pudiera haber sido muy precipitado y provocado en él una contramedida violenta de autodefensa. Extraordinariamente, no fue así, pues se relajó como un niño bajo mi toque. Tal vez aquella fue la primera vez en meses en que se dejó sostener por alguien más, en que dejó de ser fuerte y cayó rendido al calor humano que ambos necesitábamos.

Nos quedamos en un silencio total, donde mis manos eran las únicas que se movían en el encuadre privado que habíamos creado. Se movían por su cabello en un gesto de ternura que solo había compartido con mi hermana Prim. Antes que el pensamiento de ella pudiera derrumbarme, rompí el silencio:

—Entonces pregunta —dije, hablando por encima de su cabeza sin ver a ningún punto en específico—. No me vas a molestar Peeta, solo pregunta. Aquí estoy, no me estoy yendo a ninguna parte.

La respiración de Peeta estaba tranquila, y cuando habló aun había en su tono una sombra de miedo, pero la única palabra que expresó en pregunta me bastó para saber que estaba bien:

—¿Siempre?

—Siempre —me aparté con suavidad y me paré enfrente a él para que viera en mis ojos la verdad de mis palabras—. Porque eso es lo que tú y yo hacemos; nos cuidamos mutuamente.

Me di la vuelta con rapidez y regresé a mi silla sin ver su reacción ante mis últimas palabras. No, nunca había sido buena con las personas ni con las palabras, y luego de soltar mi última oración me sentí con un poco de vergüenza. El arrebato de emociones había perdido su fuerza, pero sin morir, y creo que tampoco estaba lista para escuchar a Peeta si tenía algo que decir. Silencio. No dijo nada. Yo tenía la mirada puesta en el abandonado plato de sopa como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, huyendo de la reacción de Peeta y su silencio. Cuando me llevé la cuchara llena del líquido café a la boca, hice una mueca: claramente, la sopa estaba fría. 

Una cálida risa hizo que por fin me enfrentará al chico que tenía al otro lado de la mesa.

—Creo —dijo con una expresión totalmente diferente en su rostro de la que había tenido minutos antes. Una expresión de diversión: Peeta estaba feliz—, que tal vez deberíamos recalentar la sopa.

Creo que aquella vez fue la primera vez que me reía en meses. De mi interior nació una risa de verdad, de alegría pura y completa. Y la había compartido con Peeta.

—Sí —una sonrisa natural por fin había alcanzado las comisuras de mis labios—. Creo que tienes razón.

Resultaba raro pensar cómo fue que en cuestión de segundos un momento amargo se convirtiera en un dulce trago de felicidad.


End file.
